<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Chance by Stonelist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756364">By Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonelist/pseuds/Stonelist'>Stonelist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonelist/pseuds/Stonelist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*hyr第一人称视角注意</p><p>*原作世界观</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*hyr第一人称视角注意</p><p>*原作世界观</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>上个星期的末尾，我去了隔壁市的老牌动物园。</p><p>没有拍照上传到sns账号、是悄悄去的，也没有带上ジュンくん，让他留在玲明的宿舍里打游戏。虽然一个人出发稍微有点寂寞，但自己悄悄搭巴士出行的感觉好像也不错，也没有人认出我——那是肯定的，因为我特意加了墨镜，穿着厚卫衣、戴了白色的鸭舌帽，把头发都藏在帽子里。应该像个他们心目中的普通的大学生，我觉得。</p><p>ジュンくん在听说我要去那里的时候表示了强烈的反对，他说他怕我一时兴起捡只猴子回来天天和玛丽打架，把我逗得笑个不停；我让他放心，告诉他我会控制住自己的冲动——于是他露出了无奈的表情，我知道他不再打算说什么话来阻止我，这是件好事。</p><p>毕竟我从来都是会把自己想做的事情做到的人。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>最近大家都沉迷欢声笑语的现代偶像、喜欢小动物的年轻人越来越少，这对我来说是好事也是坏事。粉丝们知道我喜欢小动物，会在往自己的账号上po猫猫狗狗的图片的时候@我，我每条都会看；然而我更容易注意到的其实不是养尊处优的小动物、不是头上扎着蝴蝶结的眯眼笑的猫咪，而是另外一种感觉，是和我初遇时的玛丽，也是当年的ジュンくん——这就是我打算去那家据说濒临倒闭的动物园的理由，无意间看到了最近经营不顺、动物们正在挨饿的消息，怎么想都觉得必去不可！</p><p>抱着这样的心情我下了车，很快走到了园区门口。保安室的老人家收了我的日元，对着我笑得很开心，以至于我差点以为他把我认了出来。我走进园区之后摘下墨镜，漫山遍野的绿色全都挤进我的视线里，这让人感觉很舒服也很开心；虽然粉丝们不太知道这一点，不过我其实喜欢这样的自然，喜欢呼吸的时候闻到的草木香味，喜欢踩在脚下的是石头路而不是巴家的大理石地砖。</p><p>我穿过各种各样的区域，看到了一些动物，孔雀、猕猴、熊猫。正如传言中所说，这里的动物并不像别的地方的那样丰满可爱，似乎是吃得不够多，看起来瘦瘦的，只有眼睛看起来与其他动物园的生命们无异，纯粹而不夹杂什么世事折磨的痕迹。于是我边看边思考待会要在园区出口的纪念品馆内购买什么样的纪念品，总计要花多少日元，需不需要在原来打算的捐款数额上再翻一倍；这样想着的我发现自己不知不觉间走近了建筑物，是室内展厅，海洋生物区，招牌上的汉字由于年代久远甚至歪了一个。</p><p>我想，在这里不会遇到凪砂くん吧，他好像是喜欢逛海洋馆的人来着！</p><p>……</p><p>结果还真的遇到了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>凪砂くん站在那里，意料之内地没有做任何掩盖身份的措施，散着头发，眼睛盯着蓝色的展柜——那里面没有鱼，除了水什么都没有。我很惊讶自己能遇到他，这显然是很有缘分的体现，于是我对他喊：“呀，凪砂くん——！”</p><p>他将视线转向我，由于离得还有点远、我看不清他的眼神，只看得出他应该是笑了。</p><p>于是我也对着他笑，径直走向他那边，像往常一样亲热地拉住他的手。不知道是不是因为室内温度会比较高，我感觉他的手好像比平时要热些，这让我感到欣喜；他也像往常一样直直地看着我，那样的眼神让我想到很多个小时候的片段，以至于他不用开口，我都知道他想问什么。</p><p>我说：“没有打听Adam的行踪，也没有特意关心凪砂くん，这一切都是缘分哦！”</p><p>他说：“这样啊。”</p><p>他显然普通地觉得，我和他之间确实是会有这样的缘分。</p><p>于是我们围绕着这家经营不顺的动物园聊了会天，关于饥饿消瘦的动物、空荡得过了头的人行道、没有鱼的水族箱，我告诉他世事艰难，他眨了眨眼睛之后和我讨论他经常思考的哲学论辩，我们的话题有时浅显有时深奥，不过总是能让双方都得到放松。凪砂くん这天似乎格外健谈，他提到他觉得什么鱼都没有的水族箱像是大爆炸之后亿万年、一切回归静寂的宇宙，我问他为什么不是大爆炸之前，他说因为这里面肯定有鱼来了又走。</p><p>我笑着对他说：“那个时候，凪砂くん和我都已经化成尘土了呢！”</p><p>他说：“连尘土都算不上，我们的存在早就化为虚无，伊甸园的概念也成了泡影。”</p><p>我用另一只空闲的手拍他的背：“不准说对Eden这么不吉利的话哦！”</p><p>他说：“我没有这个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>我没有把帽子摘下来，因为不想被人偷拍——这好歹也算是艺人的一种修养，虽然我并不是那种严格遵守规矩的人、但也明白被偷拍到并不是什么好事，虽然凪砂くん显然没有这样的意识就是了。</p><p>实际上凪砂くん被偷拍到的后果明显地会更加严重，毕竟他在茨的计划下塑造了那种形象——没人会想到那个在舞台上一副狂傲不羁的样子的凪砂くん平时会对着空空的水族箱思考宇宙奥秘吧！</p><p>他看到我这副打扮显然也没有要评价一番的意思，没有表示惊奇也没有问原因、只是普通地接受了，如果是别人，可能会觉得他就像什么沉默寡言的动物；不过我有不同的猜想，因此稍微抬起点头：“喂，凪砂くん！”</p><p>“嗯，怎么了，突然叫我？”</p><p>“你觉得我这个打扮帅气吗？”</p><p>他顿了一下，随即笑了：“帅气哦。”</p><p>于是我的实验就此成功，我知道他不会说谎，而小动物不会有这样的审美判断。虽然我无从知道他具体是觉得哪里帅气，是这件卫衣上印着的大大的“Welcome to the garden of Eden”还是鸭舌帽上的小鬼标志，又或者只是因为问他的人是巴日和，但是这不重要；与此同时，这样的他，似乎是很可爱的。</p><p>我和他还没有松开彼此的手；我觉得这一切都是好日和。</p><p>于是，心情很好地，我把头凑过去，想要亲吻他。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>“哎哟！”</p><p> </p><p>——就是这么一回事，我忘了我还戴着鸭舌帽，帽檐顶到了他的额头！</p><p>惊呼出声的也是我，明明痛的应该是他才对。我连忙望向他的额头、伸出手去摸了几下，确认没有让他受伤，这才放心；回过神来的时候，才发现凪砂くん又直直地盯着我看了，那样的眼神让我想到纪录片里的野生动物，纯粹到了美丽的程度。</p><p>我突然地开始思考他为什么会出现在这里。也许是像我一样，偶然间听说了这家动物园经营不善、面临倒闭的消息，想来拯救一番，又或者只是普通地想要来看看水族箱？应该不会是什么复杂的理由，毕竟有着这样的眼神的人，行动的目的也一定和与我的相遇一样纯粹——</p><p> </p><p>我还没把这个念头思考完，凪砂くん就凑过来亲吻我了。他用另一只空闲的手将我的帽檐高高抬起，与我这样亲近的时候闭上了眼睛；我想，如果有人拍到，这个场景可能会在sns上引起话题吧。</p><p>不过这种时候，我也没那个闲情逸致去在乎就是了。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>在一起前往动物园出口的路上，他说：“能刚好遇到日和くん真是太好了。”</p><p>我说：“毕竟是缘分嘛，很正常的！”</p><p>走到纪念品店里，我拉着他的手冲向饰品区——我确实是对饰品更感兴趣的人、很快下手买了一对狼头耳环，正想给凪砂くん买同款，才后知后觉地意识到他从来只戴耳夹。</p><p>回过神来的时候，我发现他正在挑项链；他手里已经拿着一款项链，主要结构是细细的银，中间坠着的好像是一块骨头。</p><p>我开口：“很有茨希望的那种狂妄的风格呢！”</p><p>他看向我，眨了眨眼睛：“这是我想送给日和くん的。”</p><p>“……哎？”</p><p>然后他就走了过来，在我背后帮我把项链系到颈上。银接触皮肤的感觉冰冰的，然而也算是比较舒服，至少我不讨厌；他绕到我跟前，顿了一会儿，再一次露出笑容：</p><p>“日和くん，它很适合你哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>当时我想，我果然没错。</p><p>这个我所熟悉的重要的人，显然确实是很可爱的。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>捐款的事情之后和凪砂くん一起商量着办完了，也许该说不愧是Eden的队长，他的主见果然很值得被采纳。</p><p>搞定一切之后我如释重负，打算好好地休息一下，反正最近的工作也不是很忙。睡前我最后检查一遍手机，发现LINE上有他传过来的新消息。</p><p> </p><p>凪砂：虽然偶遇也很不错，但以后我们之后也许可以商量好一起出去呢。</p><p> </p><p>真是好日和——我边笑边想，然后给他回了一句“好哦”，附上一个阳光灿烂状的表情贴图。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>